


Burning

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AnderBros, Hospital, Little!Blaine, M/M, sick!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Cooper’s nightmare, being forced to stay home with his sick baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you please fill BPOTD #923? I need I desperately ‘kid!blaine gets meningitis (age 3-6)’

“I don’t feel good,” Blaine mumbled, looking up at Cooper with glassy eyes. 

“Go drink some orange juice,” Cooper sighed, focusing on his incoming texts. “It’s just a cold.”

It was bullshit. Cooper had planned to go to a few parties, hopefully get some over the shirt action with Debbie Mills, but his parents had just decided to go off on their fifth honeymoon to Napa. Now he was stuck home with his four-year-old brother who had a cold. Just great. 

“My neck hurts,” Blaine choked on a sob. 

“Oh my God, are you really going to whine all night?” Cooper let out a groan and glared at him. “Get some orange juice and go to sleep.”

Blaine’s eyes filled with tears and he trudged into the kitchen. With another huff, Cooper slouched down further in his chair and tapped out another reply to Debbie. 

A loud crash came from the kitchen and he squeezed his eyes closed, gritting his teeth. Of course Blaine would drop a glass. Of course he would have to clean it up. He pushed himself to his feet and set his face into a scowl, ready to snap at his brother.

As soon as he stepped into the kitchen he froze, all the air whooshing from his lungs. Blaine was lying on the ground, limbs jerking. He had fallen on the broken glass and blood was smeared across the floor. 

“Oh my God,” he breathed, falling to his knees next to his brother. He placed a shaky hand on Blaine’s forehead and jerked it back, shocked at the intense heat. 

Cooper scrambled for his cell phone, he dialed 911 and held the phone to his ear. When the operator answered, tears were running down his cheeks.

“Y-yeah, my brother is having a seizure and…and he has a really high fever,” he sobbed, clutching the phone tightly. “He’s four.”

The operator’s soothing words went right over his head and all he could do was stare at his now horrifyingly still baby brother. It seemed like years before paramedics knocked on the door and he sprinted to open it. They followed him into the kitchen and quickly loaded the limp boy onto a gurney, securing him into it. 

“Will he be okay?” He asked the young paramedic as they got into the ambulance and the paramedic gave him a small smile. 

“He’s in good hands,” the paramedic turned to him as the other one got an oxygen mask fixed on Blaine’s face. “What’s your name?”

“Cooper.”

“And how old are you Cooper?” Her smile was warm but Cooper still trembled. 

“I’m sixteen,” he sucked in a short breath. “My parents are on vacation. Is Blaine okay?”

The ambulance came to a stop and a few people helped Blaine’s gurney out of the ambulance. Cooper pressed a hand to his mouth as they raced his brother down the corner and burst into sobs, unable to hold back anymore. 

“Come on buddy,” the paramedic, Lindsey according to her patch, gently led him into the hospital. “We’ll wait for your brother in here.”

“He told me that he was feeling bad,” he choked out and Lindsey nodded. “I ignored him. Is he going to die?”

“You’re brother is very sick but he’s in great hands,” she squeezed his shoulder. “The doctor taking care of him is wonderful. He’ll come out and talk to you when they’ve taken care of Blaine.”

Years seemed to pass before a friendly looking doctor walked out. Cooper jumped to his feet, dislodging Lindsey’s hand from his shoulder. “Is Blaine okay?”

“Your brother has meningitis. It’s an infection of the lining of the brain,” his voice was soft and almost drowned out from the rush of blood in his ears. “We’ve managed to get the fever down a little and get him started on antibiotics. He’s very, very sick. Have you called your parents?”

“They’re coming,” Cooper nodded, eyes filling with tears. “Will he die?”

“No,” the doctor shook his head. 

“What will happen?”

“He’s asleep right now and we’ll see how he is when he wakes up. He’s young and strong, he’s a fighter,” the doctor smiled. 

Yeah, he was a fighter. He tried to fight and tell Cooper he was sick and Cooper had ignored him. 

“If I had gotten him to the hospital sooner would he be better?” Cooper’s voice shook and the doctor’s eyes softened. 

“He’s here now, that’s all that matters.”

They let him go back into intensive care and Cooper almost threw up when he saw his tiny brother surrounded by wires and tubes. His breathing went shaky and he took a small step back. 

“Will it hurt if I touch him?” He breathed and the nurse by Blaine’s bed shook her head. 

Cautiously, Cooper reached out and brushed his fingers over Blaine’s too warm arm. His tears dotted the sheets and he closed his eyes tightly. He swore silently to himself that he would make it up to Blaine, that he would somehow make it up to him.


End file.
